Computer systems comprise host computing devices that communicate with storage devices to store data. The right backup and recovery services strategy may be a critical component in every company's IT infrastructure. Deduplication is a data compression technique that can be used to eliminate duplicate copies of repeated data. A snapshot can be a type of backup copy that can be used to create a copy of an application, disk or system.